1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to automated booklet makers, in which printed sheets are formed into a booklet, and more particularly, to transporting the printed sheets in a booklet maker.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Booklet makers are well-known devices for forming folded booklets which are stapled along the crease thereof. It is becoming common to include booklet makers in conjunction with a finisher module of an office-range printer. The word “printer” as used herein encompasses any apparatus, such as a digital copier, bookmaking machine, facsimile machine, multifunction machine, etc. which performs a print outputting function for any purpose. In basic form, a booklet maker includes a slot for accumulating processed sheets, as would be produced by a printer. The accumulated sheets, forming the pages of a booklet, are positioned within the stack so that a stapler mechanism and complementary anvil can staple the stack precisely along the intended crease line. The creased and stapled sheet sets are then pushed, by a blade, completely through crease rollers, to form the final main fold in the finished booklet. The finished booklets are then accumulated in a tray downstream of the crease rollers.
When the processed sheets are sitting in the slot awaiting the remaining sheets to be printed, adhesion may occur between the sheets and a portion of a paper guide forming the slot. When the sheets are transported for further finishing, the adhesion prevents the sheets from moving uniformly to the desired finishing position. This results in an improperly assembled booklet and/or jamming.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a booklet maker which reliably and uniformly transports the processed sheets to produce a quality booklet.